The numbers and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Devices such as portable computing devices; tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers; cell, smart, and media phones; storage devices; portable media players; navigation systems; monitors and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive and provide power and data using various cable assemblies. These cable assemblies may include connector inserts, or plugs, on one or more ends of a cable. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
The connector receptacles may be formed of housings that typically at least partially surround and provide mechanical support for contacts. These contacts may be arranged to mate with corresponding contacts on the connector inserts or plugs to form portions of electrical paths between devices. The connector receptacles may further include features to help to provide an initial resistance to the insertion of a connector insert. Features to provide retention to prevent inadvertent removal of a connector insert may also be included.
These connector receptacles may further include ground shields. Ground shields may provide radio frequency (RF) shielding for the connector receptacles. This shielding may prevent signal switching noise at a connector receptacle from interfering with circuitry inside an electronic device housing the connector receptacle. The shielding may also protect signals in the connector receptacle from interference from with circuitry inside the electronic device housing the connector receptacle.
Shields for connector receptacles may be formed of multiple portions which may be referred to as shells. These shells are typically laser or spot-welded together during assembly. But this procedure may be complicated and may be subject to low assembly yields.
Thus, what is needed are shells for connector receptacles that can be easily and reliably assembled to form ground shields.